


Apparition

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [15]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Poetry, Spectres, Spirits, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: There is an apparition hanging about their murderer.





	Apparition

When the night falls, vial murder, I die

And you think yourself free

From all consequences facing my death,

Then my ghost haunt you from this night forth,

And you, my murderer, in worse arms shall see;

What exactly you have done to me.


End file.
